User blog:Holly Nightmare/Control Wiki Post-Launch Guidelines
It's finally here. Last week, Control finally launched worldwide, and already our fantastic wiki has been exploding as a result. Jesse's page alone has gotten more than 13,000 views in the past week - which is, needless to say, huge!'' ''As a result, we've gained a lot of new fans here in the Control community, and a lot of new contributors to the wiki as well. I'll talk in future blog posts about the game itself, but for now, because of the exponential growth of the wiki, I feel the need to lay down a couple of guidelines for how pages should be edited and created moving forward. This will help keep the wiki simple and consistent, which in turn will help everyone in navigating it. With that all said, here's the guidelines to follow: #Be careful not to mix speculation with canon. Not only is there a lot of fan speculation about Control, but in the game itself, many characters speculate about the game's events (particularly Pope, Darling, and other scientists) but don't draw conclusive answers. Fan speculation should stay mostly out unless there's substantial evidence supporting a given theory; meanwhile, speculation from game characters should be mentioned, but distinguished as speculation by those characters. For example, Pope has many theories pertaining to the Hiss, but they shouldn't be taken as facts about the Hiss itself. #The policy for collectibles: each in-game collectible should have its own page (including the Altered Items/Objects of Power, separately from the actual pages about those AIs/OOPs), with the type of collectible at the beginning. For example, the collectible document "Hiss Agent" has a page called "Research & Records: Hiss Agent." Similarly, the Altered Item known as Arctic Queen has its own page, but it will also have a page entitled "Case Files: Arctic Queen" with a transcript of the collectible. #Don't make separate pages for each achievements/trophies. Having a lot of pages on the wiki is nice, but not if it serves as a major inconvenience to actually getting information about the game. The collectibles are long enough to warrant their own separate pages, but achievements/trophies aren't. I've created a page for this purpose: List of Achievements/Trophies in Control. That way, they're all in one place and not scattered across the wiki. #Try not to post too many links outside of the wiki. If you're referencing another Remedy game other than Alan Wake, use the Remedy Entertainment page by linking it as i.e. "Remedy Entertainment#Max Payne." Alan Wake itself has a separate page on the wiki. External links aren't necessary for platforms, real-world locations, etc., so, for example, New York City and PlayStation 4 don't need separate pages or links leading outside of the wiki. More guidelines will probably be made in the future, but for now, these will do to at least ordain some measure of order over the rapid growth of the wiki. Thanks to all of the new folks who have come to help out! Feel free to message me with any questions. We're a work in progress, but the wiki is a hub of Control's community, so we have an important role to play. Looking forward to working with all of you! Sincerely, Holly Nightmare Category:Blog posts